Lies
by Immortal-pain
Summary: Duo's your average teen orphan. he's tough as nails and can take care of himself just fine. but he's got more than one secret that can change your life..or end it...let me ask you, can you play with death? Chapter six up.
1. solitude

Immortal- hey guys! its me again, and RuRu's not feelin too hot. i just wrote this a few nights ago, and i wanted to know what you thought of it. review and let me know if i should continue it or not. thank you soo much! and i dont need to tell you that i don't own Gundam Wing, do i?good!

He smiled at the full moon shining above him as he lay in the grass, his braided hair laying over him like a precious blanket that was too small to be used, but you still loved and brought with you whenever you could. He closed his eyes as the white-blue light washed over him, basking his thin body in comfoting warmth. His violet eyes opened slowly, not wanting to ruin the peace he felt under the light of the moon.

He looked down at the watch on his wrist, smiling sadly as it proudly proclaimed in bold green numbers that it was four in the morning. It was almost time for the artificial sunlight to creep into the sky, lighting up th colony. He sat up and looked at the sky, a sad flicker of emotion crossing his face as he stood to leave. No words escaped his lips as he walked away from the grove, his head down and eyes sad. It always ended like this, sad and painful. A lone tear fell from his eye and was quickly brushed away.

A tree loomed in front of him, it being the only thing between himself and civilization. He paused, taking a deep breath before walking around the tree, a smile on his face as usual, and his eyes showing no signs of the pain that had filled them only moments before. Pain that he would never show to anyone.

People passed him, waving or calling a greeting. With a chuckle, he returned them, his smile never wavering as he went. He knew what their reaction would be if they saw him without his smile; they would all gasp and run up to see if he was okay. He wasn't, but they couldn't know that. after all, it was his job alone to keep everyone happy. he listened to their problems with a sympathetic ear, gave them advice, helped them through pain, and consoled them.

Everyone knew him, and yet noone did.


	2. a shooting and revenge

I smiled happily as I walked down the street, waving at everyone I saw. I wasn't an idiot, I knew they didn't know me, and I knew they didn't want to. That still didn't stop me. I still waved every morning, said hello every night, and smiled at everyone. I knew they talked about me, babbling to their psychiatrists about the poor fool who never stopped smiling.

I guess I don't really talk that much, especially for someone so cheerful. but I do like physical contact, so long as it isn't with the intention of hurting me. I'm not like other people, i'm different. I have my own mind, and I do what I want, not what I'm told. i've been in trouble with the police more times than I care to count.mostly for fighting.

My landlord says that if I get in trouble one more time, she's kicking me out of my apartment. Wouldn't that just suck?

I stopped short, my smile dissappearing as I neared my apartment. There were police cars surrounding the building, and cops were busting down doors to get in.

"Michael Johansenn, come out with your hands up!" I heard one of the men shout. the lady in the apartment next to mine screamed, and I did the only thing I could think to do at that point; I ran to help her. the police opened fire just as I got in front of the building, catching me in the side and back with more than one bullet. I went down like a log, my eyes wide with surprise as pain lanced through me.

Mr. Fletcher, from the building down the road, ran up to me, holding my head up as I stared at him with unseeing eyes. Fletcher looked up at the police, his eyes full of hatred as I bled in his arms. he was one of the few people who knew me for Duo, and not some punk.

"He's just a kid! He isn't even out of Junior High!" he shouted. I winced, his loud voice hurting my ears. "He had so much to live for." I raised a shaking hand and put it on Mr. Fletcher's chek, making him look down at me. a tear splashed onto my face as I smiled up at him.

"Do-don't cry, Mitch." I heard myself say weakly. "I-it doesn't suit you." I panted, my breath becoming short. Mitch's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Duo." He said, his voice shaking. "Don't die." I shook my head.

"I lived my life, and I have no regrets." I said, closing my eyes for a moment. when I opened them, I was being picked up and put on a stretcher.  
"Don't die, kid." one of the man near the stretcher said evenly. I looked up and was met with one dazzlingly green eye. the otherwaas covered by his dark auburn hair.  
"To die...I think," I whispered. he leaned down to hear me better. "would be an awfully big adventure." his eye widened a fraction, and he smiled down at me.  
"Trowa, we need to get him to a hospital!" an anxious voice said near me head. I winced and looked. this time it was a blonde staring at me. he had aquamarine eyes and a soft face. I smiled a little, closing my eyes.  
"Don't let him die!" Mitch hissed, taking my hand. "I'm coming with to the hospital." I gripped his hand as hard as I could as pain took over my senses. I didn't make a sound, even as they stuck a needle into my arm.  
"Duo!" I heard the lady next door cry. I lifted my head and smiled at her, waving gently. "Please don't die!" she yelled. I nodded.  
"I take it his name is Duo. does he have a last name?" The blonde asked, a pad in his hand as he looked at Mitch.  
"Maxwell." I gasped then watched as the blonde wrote it before unconciousness took over.  
  
The next time I opened my eyes, I was laying in a hospital bed, covers pulled up to my chin, and I couldn't move. the blonde from the ambulance was sitting next to me, and Mitch was sleeping in a chair.  
"Hey." I whispered, drawing the blonde's attention.  
"Hey." he gasped, standing up. "Hang on, Trowa wanted to talk to you when you woke up." he said and walked out of the room. he returned a minute later with the green eyed boy, a smile on his face.  
"He lives." he smirked. I chuckled weakly.  
"Guess I won't get to go on that big adventure." I said. "How long until I can move?" Blondie looked at me.  
"When you can move, then the pain will come back. aren't you worried?" he asked.  
I shook my head gently. "I've been through worse and made it out fine. A few bullets are nothing. You wanted to talk to me?" Trowa nodded his head a little, ushering the blonde out of the room. "Why were you running into the building?" he asked me quietly, sitting on my bed.  
"Mackenzie was screaming. She needed help." I said simply, my head lolling to the side. "How long have I been here?" I asked.  
"Two days. How old are you?" he asked. my eyes widened impossibly when he said two days.  
"You're joking, right? I can't be here! I don't have insurance, I don't have a job, I- i'm not even out of Junior High!" I cried anxiously, looking down at my hands, then back up at Trowa. "How am I supposed to pay for all this!?" I was panicking and I knew it.  
"I'm paying, Duo." I snapped my eyes up to look at Mitch.  
"Why?" I asked simply.  
"Because you didn't die." I sighed and looked down, biting my lip. "I had your belonging sent to my house. you'll be staying with me for a while, until you find a new place." "How old are you?" Trowa asked again.  
"Fifteen." I said distractedly. "I'm staying with you? Why'd she kick me out?the cops weren't there for me!" Mitch shook his head.  
"She said you were too much trouble, and she didn't want you in her building anymore. and, I'm sorry, Duo." he sighed. I looked at him seriously, making him squirm. "She took your.." he trailed off, looking at my neck. I paled, my breath catching in my throat.  
"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "She wouldn't." "You couldn't make the rent, so..." he looked at me.  
"So she took my cross. Stupid bitch!" I snarled, a tear rolling down my face as I grit my teeth, wishing I could kill something. "She can't do that, can she?" I asked, looking at Trowa. "She can't take my stuff just because I was late on the rent, can she?" I knew I sounded desperate, and I knew I looked like a child, but what she did was wrong.  
"Not really." Trowa said, looking down. "But with your criminal record, she can just say you stole it from her." he said. I nodded, then brightened up.  
"My cross, it says 'to duo, love Sister Helen.'" I smirked. "Her name isn't duo, so it's not hers!" Mitch smiled enigmatically. Trowa nodded a bit, stannding up. I watched his face carefully as he walked out of the room.  
"There's some guys from the police force here to see you." he whispered, then closed the door behind him. it opened a moment later to reveal to men. one was short and looked japanese, the other was of obvious chinese descent.  
"Heyas." I said, my voice going weak. "I'd stand up and greet you properly, but im afraid I can't." "Duo, the medicine they gave you should have worn off by now." Mitch said, surprise evident in his voice. I smirked.  
"It did, which is why I can't get up." I explained. the japanese man looked at me uncomfortably. "Are you the one who shot me?" I asked. he nodded. "Good aim." His head snapped up to look at me.  
"What?" he asked incredulously. I chuckled.  
"Good aim." the chinese man stared at me for a minute, then whispered in his partners ear.  
"Aren't you mad?" he asked.  
"What are your names?" I asked in return, smiling gently.  
"Wufei." said chinaman. he nudged his partner.  
"Heero." "Okay. first, im not mad. second, I won't hold a grudge. third, can someone get a doctor or a nurse? my nose feels funny." I complained. Heero and Wufei looked at me like I had six heads.  
"You took three bullets to the side, have no painkillers, and you're worried about your nose!?" Mitch demanded. I laughed, which set off a small coughing fit. when I was done, I looked up at Mitch with a crooked smile on my face.  
"Why not? I'm not as fragile as you all think. I'm not just that weird kid who says hello to everyone even though he doesn't know them." my breathing became shallower as I looked at Mitch. "Just, if I die, make sure I've got my cross back from that bitch." I whispered, my head rolling to the side as unconsiousness claimed me again.  
my P.O.V  
Heero stared at the prone figure on the hospital bed. "He might die, and he's worried about a cross?" he demanded finally. Mitch nodded.  
"He's had that cross since I met him." he said shortly. "and he may not be mad, but I am, Duo is like a son to me, and I will never forgive you for shooting him." "Oh blow it out your ass, old man." a sneering voice said as a girl with short blue hair came walking into the room. Mitch stared at her.  
"What?" he demanded incredulously, his eyes wide.  
"You'll forgive him before the week's out, and you know you will. If Duo doesn't hold a grudge, you know you can't." she turned to heero and Wufei. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hilde Schbeiker. pleasure." she said curtly, then plopped into the chair that trowa had vacated, holding Duo's hand. "Heya kid, I came to see you like I promised. The kids miss you, so you better get well and come see them. they sent you some presents, but they were dangerous, so I couldn't bring them in. Don't give the nurses any trouble, be nice to the doctors when they give you shots, no throwing needles at visitors, and you aren't allowed to give full bedpans the gift of flight. especially not in the direction of doctors and staff members. you've got a room at the orphanage if you need it, and i'll come see you in a few days if you haven't broken out and run away." hilde laughed softly, running a hands over Duo's forehead and moving his bangs out of his face. she stood up then smacked duo on the cheek lightly. "And no throwing tampons at old people." she chuckled a bit and kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling fondly. "Later, kid." she whispered, the walked out of the room.  
Heero and Wufei stared after her for a minute, then looked at Mitch, who was barely containing his laughs. "Has he ever done any of that stuff?" Wufei asked.  
"Every single one of 'em." Mitch snickered. "He's particularly fond of throwing bedpans full of toilet water at doctors when they try to give him shots. and breaking out of hospitals, though he enjoys breaking into them more, just for fun." he said, laughing out loud at the look on Wufei's face.  
"Really now?" Heero chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the motionless figure of Duo on the bed. As if sensing his scrutiny, Duo's face scrungched up in discomfort, and he started tossing and turning, moaning uncomfortably. he kicked the sheets off of himself, revealing the black hig hugger pants that he was wearing since he got shot. his bare chest was bandaged heavily, red leaking through the white gauze. He cried out in pain and shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide with fright. he was breathing heavily, his bangs matted to his face.  
"Hilde!" he gasped, holding his side tightly. he looked at Mitch. "She's hurt, dying." he said. Mitch nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Duo staring after him. He winced after a moment and fell back, his eyes emotionless. "And shinigami strikes again." he whispered. Mitch came back into the room a few minutes later, tears leaking from his eyes.  
"Sh-she's dead, Duo." he said. "Bullet to the chest. f-from.."

"From Zechs." Duo finished for him, his voice cold. he swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring Mitch's pleas for him to stop. "He's gonna pay." he snarled, pulling on a silk black shirt that buttoned up the front. he left the front open. "He's gonna fucking pay."

Heero stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Get back in bed." he ordered.

Duo looked at him in disbelief. "who the hell do you think you are!?" he demanded. "You don't know me, you have no right to order me around." he said, proceeding to push heero out of his way, much to the japanese boy's surprise.  
"Duo's stronger than he looks." Mitch said quietly, following Duo out of the room. "It's best not to make him angry. Zechs knew that." he sighed and went to the front desk.  
"Duo Maxwell. some kids dropped off some presents for me earlier." he said curtly. "I want 'em." the secretary hesitated. "Now." she stood up and pulled out a box. Duo opened it and pulled out a long black trench coat and shoved something into it. he put a sheathed sword between his shoulder blades, the straps going over his shoulders, he put on heavy black construction boots, placing two small daggers in each one, arm sheaths on his arms, the daggers following, a knife in his hair, and a scythe hung off his hip. he pulled the coat on, a whole new set of weapons concealed in it. he grabbed a crossbow out of the box, hanging it next to the scythe, ninja stars on his necklace, pepper spray in his shirt pocket, and twin swords on his left hip. he pulled the last thing out of the box and smiled, hanging the shotgun on the inside of thecoat and placing the black cap on his head, sunglasses resting on his nose and concealing his violet eyes. he pushed the box back to the secretary. "I'm checking out early." he said in a cold voice. Heero and Wufei stared after him as he walked out of the hospital.  
"He's at his house, Shini!" a redhaired man said as he walked into the building. Heero and Wufei snapped to attention, saluting the captain. "At ease. How long before he was supposed to get out?" Treize asked, turning to Mitch.  
"A week more, then Four weeks at least for recovery." Mitch sighed.  
"Go after him, and call me when he's done." Mitch nodded and ran into the rain after Duo. "That kid's too old for his age." Treize sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked.  
"He's been through worse than any kid his age should have to." Heero gulped and walked into the rain, following the boy at a distance as he walked through the rain, not blinking.  
duo P.O.V  
I stopped in front of Zechs' house, my blood boiling. He's going to pay for killing Hilde. We'll kill him nice and slow.My mind hissed in my ear.  
Nice and slow. He'll wish he never met Shinigami. I swore to myself, my eyes flashing dangerously. I knew Treize had ordered Mitch to follow me, and I could sense Heero as well. I checked my shotgun for silver ammo and sighed when I only found one silver bullet. the rest were regular.  
"Dammit." I hissed, putting the gun back in place. next, I pulled out the crossbow and checked the tips of the arrows; silver tipped. perfect. everything else was silver, it would hurt him at least.  
Something you should know about my world is, it's full of vampires, werewolves, and other such creatures. Zechs was a vampire, and I was Shinigami, the executioner. when there was a rogue vampire pack, or a vamp killed more than four people and the police couldn't handle it, they called me. not that anyone knew that except the ones who called and me. I was also an animator, I brought back the dead. yeah, morbid, I know, but it was what I was good at.  
I walked up to Zechs' door and kicked it in, not bothering to knock. I pulled the shotgun and searched the house, room by room. he wasn't there. I cursed and jumped out the third floor window, landing near Mitch, who held his jaw and pointed to another house. I let out a loud string of curses and phrases that would make a sailor blush and ran to the house. sensing where he was, I jumped, landing on the second floor window sill. there he was, in the kids' room.

I opened the window and grabbed Zechs' hair, flinging him out the window. he fell to the ground and lay there, staring up at me for a minute, he got up when I landed next to him. I glared heavily, knowing I was scaring the shit out of me. I put the shotgun down and flicked both my wrists. daggers dropped into my waiting hands. I took aim and let them fly, sending them into the blonde man's shoulders. I smiled, making him pale.  
"Can you play with death yet, Zechs?" I asked coldly, pulling my 9mm out of my coat, aiming it at his heart.  
"D-don't kill me, Duo!" he pleaded. "I'll be your slave!" he whispered. I shook my head, my face blank of all emotion and fired. I watched impassively as the bullets ripped in and out of him , lighting his nerves on fire. I pulled a knife from my pocket and held it at his throat.  
"Tell me why, Zechs." I said. "S-she was." he stammered.  
"Tell me why, Zechs!" I said it louder, pushing the knife into his skin. the feel of the silver in the blade burning him made me feel sick, but I had to know. "Was she in your way!?" I let my executioner mask slip a fraction, showing the anger and hate I felt for him, pulling the knife away to reveal the cut and bubbling flesh where it had touched. "She was cheating on me!" Zechs cried.  
Bastard!My dark side screamed.  
She was cheating on him!? that's why he killed her! leaving all those kids alone again!? I pulled my sword from my back and held it to his throat. "She wasn't cheating on you." I growled.  
"S-she got phone calls from guys at night!" he cried, tears rolling down her face.  
"She works with men, asshole!" I snarled, stabbing him in the gut with one swift movement. I closed my eyes for a milisecond before slicing his head off, thus killing him. "She was doing work." I whispered again, stabbing his body over and over again. "She was doing her work!" I screamed, plunging my sword into his chest one last time before I collapsed onto my knees crying.  
Boys don't cry. I whispered in my head.  
you deserve to cry a bit.I couldn't believe it, that dark voice that told me to kill was telling me to cry. I heard Mitch talking on his phone as hands took my sword out of the corpse. I bit back another sob and stood up calmly, showing no signs except for my tear stained face that I was affected by this whole thing in any way and took my sword from Heero, cleaning calmly on the corpse's shirt and placing back in it's sheath. next came the knives, sliding back into their holsters. I picked my shotgun up off the ground and put in back in my coat, followed by the 9mm. I placed the knife in my pocket and sighed.  
"Ninmu Ryoukai." I whispered, turning to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked me, his voice even.  
"to tell the kids that they have nowhere to go." I said emotionlessly.  
"She took care of them?" I nodded. "Send them to the new Maxwell church. I know a pastor there. they built and orphanage next to this one too." I stiffened, nodding curtly. I turned to look at Heero, my eyes showing thanks.  
"I will. Thank you." that was all I said, but his eyes lit up when I said it, and a small smile shone on his lips. I made my way towards the end of the street. "Tell Treize that Zechs Marquise was executed at 7:14 pm on Friday the thirteenth, 195 A.C. by Shinigami." I said as I walked away. I could picture him staring after me, shock written on his face. I knew he thought I was weird, and I knew he thought I was an abomination, but I was too tired, and in too much pain to feel insulted. Hilde was dead, her death avenged, and I was walking down the street, my side bleeding profusely. I felt dizzy, but I would never admit that. I still had to tell the kids. I'd stay with them that night, then take them to the Maxwell church and go find a new house. Maybe i'd take Zechs' house. it was paid off, and was legally mine. I would have to scour every surface with scalding water and burn all zechs' things, but I could live there if I needed to. I turned the corner and collapsed onto the ground, the world spinning. my mind vaguely registered strong arms picking me up, despite my weak protests that I was fine, and concerned blue eyes looking at me before everything went black.


	3. traitorous food and flying bedpans

Immortal- Heyaz all! chapter three is finally out and in print! I'm so happy..Wipes tears from her eyes.

RuRu- Heya! welcome to Lies,chapter three... only one person reviewed for my lovely story, so this chapter sucks big lemons. it's all your fault, losers!

Immortal- , i think they might not review if you don't stop insulting them.

RuRu- Shaddap! Please review for this story so i cvan write the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!

I slowly blinked my eyes open, then shut them immediately, praying that I had seen wrong. I opened them again and cursed.

**Dammit! why the hell are we here!?**shini demanded angrily.

I don't know! you think I walked here!?

**Smartass.**I chuckled insanely.

Nope, not smart, just an ass.

**Always gotta have the last laugh don't you?**I nodded slowly, smiling like a maniac. I looked around me and sighed, staring at the plain white walls of the hospital room.

Damn straight.

**fucker.**

Bitch. I muttered to the voice as I sat up. Hmm. they had numbed just my side, not my whole body. Sweet. I got out of the bed and picked up a bedpan, walking into the bathroom. I closed the door and did my business, then filled the bedpan with the nasty water, flushing. I opened the bathroom door and saw a doctor walking into my room. I snickered under my breath and launched the bedpan at him.

dead on hit. The water splashed over his head and ran down his white coat. "Nice to see you too, Duo." he said in a bored tone, making sure his clipboard didn't get wet. I pouted.

Meanie. I thought, then brightened up, walking out with a fake spring in my step. not that he noticed.

"So, you left the hospital with three gunshot wounds in your side, killed a vampire using excessive force, busted open your wounds, then tried to go off on your own, and figured you wouldn't end up back here?" I nodded cheerfully, sitting on my bed. "Stupid kid." the doctor muttered affectionately.

"You know you love me." I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh yeah, I have wet dreams about you all the time, Duo." he said in a voice coated with sarcasm as he checked his chart. "I can't wait to take you in my arms and ask you to make love to me." I forced myself to blush and grabbed his hand.

"Do you really? do you love me so much?" I asked desperately. he nodded and poked my side. "Oww!!! Meanie!!" I whined, pushing him away. "I thought you loved me!"

"Yes, of course, but as long as you're with Mitch, we can't be together, so I have to kill you slowly, you masochist punk." he said in all seriousness.

"Hey! I take umm... offense- yeah that's it- I take offense to that! I'm not masochist, im sadist, you bitch!" I cried in a girly voice. he smirked.

"Oh, well in that case..." he trailed off, a mischevious glint in his brown eyes. I saw the needle from the corner of my eye and screamed, standing up on the bed.

"No! Ahh!! help!!! someone help!! evil doctor in here with a needle!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. staff memberes snickered at my antics as they passed my open door. patients stared in fear as I dance on the bed, trying to get away from the needle.

"C'mere, baby!" the doctor said huskily. "I won't hurt you." he promised.

"Liar!" I shrieked, jumping off the bed and running into the hallway, my black shirt and pants catching attention as I ran past the front desk, the doctor chasing me. I ran into the cafeteria and grabbed a yellow squishy entree and held it like a weapon.

"Back, evil doctor, i've got hospital food and I know how to use it!" I flung some at his face and he fell to the floor, writing in pain.

"Ahh, help me! i've been hit! someone save me!" he cried, dropping the needle. I sat on his stomach, my food-turned-weapon pointed at him. he stuck a finger in the yellow gew and flung it at me, hitting my nose. I crossed my eyes and dramatically widened them when I saw the food, falling next to him and trying to get it off my nose without actually touching it. I squealed when he put more on.

"Ah! Double agent food.Traitors!" I cried, then picked up the dish and shoved it on the doctors coat. "Haha! back on my side!" I shouted triumphantly. the doctor sat back on his but and picked up the needle.

"Let me give you your shot, Duo." he said seriously. I nodded, smiling, and handed him my arm. I winced as it poked into my skin and bit my lip. the doctor pulled the needle out and smiled at me. "Lets get you back to your room." a snicker off to the side caught my attention. I turned my head and saw Wufei watching me.

"Do that often?" he asked. I shrugged.

"only when they.." I trailed off into a yawn. "What the hell'd you....give me?" I yawned again, looking at the doctor.

"Sleeping drugs. You haven't been getting enough sleep, kid." the doctor said. "And that romp through the hospital probably didn't help." he laughed, wiping the food off of Duo's nose.

"Yeah." I bit back a yawn, stumbling to my feet and turning around. "Better get to be..." I yawned, unable to stop myself, and glared at the doctor before my vision went fuzzy and the ground rushed up to meet and old friend. the last thig I felt was strong arms catching me before I hit the ground, then picking me up. the rest, as they say, was history.

my P.O.V.

Wufei looked at the unconsious teen in his arms and raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Did it really have to be that strong?" he asked. the doctor shrugged.

"He pulled his bedpan stunt earlier, and ruined my favourite coat. it was payback." he said simply.

"Is he in here often, then?" Wufei asked. the doctor nodded, taking off his coat and wiping the food off Duo's face.

"Yeah." he sighed. "Mostly, it's people who want him dead attacking him."he said.

"Who is he?" Wufei asked incredulously, staring at the angelic face.

"You heard of the executioner?" the doctor asked. Wufei nodded.

"He leaves a card. its says 'shinigami strikes again. beware evil monsties!' on it with a thermal scythe." the doctor nodded.

"that's him." Wufei choked, staring at the innocent face before him. "Lets get him back to his room before he wakes up." the chinese boy nodded, walking up the stairs after the doctor.

Duo P.O.V.

I groaned quietly when I woke up, not wanting to open my eyes. pain was shooting up the left side of my body. the last thing I remembered was hilde talking to me, telling me not to throw bedpans, and saying I better get better. everything from then on was fuzzy. I looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing my silk shirt. that hadn't been on when Hilde was here. scanning the room, I saw a long black trench coat laying over the back of a chair. I grumbled quietly, sitting up. as soon as I did, the last six hours came rushing back to me. I bit my lip and sytared at my lap, willing myself not to cry.

**Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty.**shini said snidely. I sighed, perfect.

Shut up, asshole. I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now! I shouted mentally.

**Really? I thought arguing with me would be a good way to get rid of some of that anger you have built up inside of you. it's giving me headaches.**he sighed. I snickered at him.

the great god of death gets headaches like us mere mortals!? I asked mockingly. I felt him nod. that's rich. wait'll I tell Hil- I cut myself off. shini? I asked weakly. I felt him "look" at me. Are you really the god of death, or do you just like killing people? I asked.

**I'm really him, kiddo. so are you. why? you want to see her again? **I nodded softly, hoping he could manage it. **I can do it, but only for a few minutes, to say your goodbyes, then she goes to Him. and it'll hurt you like hell the whole time she's here.**I nodded again.** and you won't be able to move for a while afterwards.**another nod. okay.

after a moment of waiting I gasped in pain, my body shaking violently. my head flew back, and a silent scream tore it's way out of my throat. when I could think straight again, I looked around the room. she was there, staring at me from the doorway.

'Duo.' she whispered, taking in my state. 'Oh god, Duo. I'm so sorry!' she cried, flinging herself at me. much to my surprise, I caught her in my arms, and held her for a moment.

"Hild.. I just brought you here so I could tell you... he's dead. you were his sixth." she nodded, knowing what I was talking about. "I'm sending the kids to the maxwell orphanage. it's better for them there, they might get adopted." I said. "You can only stay another minute, hild, so I just want to say, goodbye."

'Bye Duo. thank you for taking care of the kids, it means so much, and I know you would've killed zechs if I was his first. I'll watch over you, kiddo. I love you.' tears were running down her transparent face.

"I love you hilde. you were like a mom to me." I whispered, hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you, and. and if you need anything, don't hesitate to drop something on my head. I'll start praying again, it'll be like i'm talking to you, and shini says you can talk in my head if you want." I said, tears now running down my own cheeks. she raised a hand and wiped them away.

'Bye kiddo.' she kissed me gently, the salt of her tears making my lips sting, and dissappeared. I held back as best I could, biting my lip until it bled.

"Hilde." I whispered, my head falling into my hands. my shoulders shook as I cried, showing weakness for the first time since before I could remember. I was always the happy one, the one who made everyone smile.

**fuck everyone else.**shini snarled in my head. **what the hell did they ever do for you? **he demanded. **you keep the streets safe for them, isn't that enough? why do you have to make sure they're happy as well!?**I could almost see him shaking with anger as he yelled at me.

because if they aren't happy, then I can't be. I need happieness around me, or I'm just another kid who hears voices. I can't be strong otherwise. I'm weak, shini. I can't be strong without them all, and it's killing me. I whispered back. I'm only fifteen. I don't want to kill people. I just want to be normal, have fights with my parents, shoplift, get in trouble with the cops and have to spend more than an hour in the station. I just want to be a normal kid. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back the rest of my tears.

**you were born with a destiny, Duo. you can't be normal, and i'm sorry for that. but in all the people i've ever been sent to help, you're the strongest by far. maybe in your next life you can be normal, but now, you're stuck with the god of death in your head. im sorry.**

I felt like screaming right then, letting out all the pain I felt, all the anger. I just wanted to let go, scream till I couldnt scream anymore. but it wouldn't help, so I lay down, getting comfortable. I turned on the radio and put it on an Oldies station. they said something stupid, and turned on a song by Evanecense. it was the one called Bring Me to Life. I loved this song, so I nodded my head to it.

In a matter of minutes, I was asleep, lost in the land of peace and love I had created. the land where I was normal, where I had a family. I didn't want to wake up, ever.

In the back of my mind, I heard a beep flatline and a tear rolled down my cheek.


	4. never die

Immortal- hey everybody! it's me again! sorry it took so long to get out to you, but I had a major cas eof writer's block. RuRu chan was out of whack because Hiroyuki-chan is MIA. he still is, so if this chapter sucks, tell me please.

RuRu- and if you see Hiroyuki-sama, tell him to come back to us please! Thank you all for reading, this is chapter Four of lies, Never Die.

Chapter four: Never Die.

I opened my eyes groggily, feeling for some reason that I needed to.

"Hello, Duo." a smooth, familiar voice said near his head, shokcing him into awareness. in less than two seconds, he was on his feet, his world swimming around in his head. "Hello, youngling." the voice said, the smile evident even though he couldn't see the face.

"Who are you?" Duo managed, shaking his head to clear his eyes.

"I'm hurt, little monster." the voice said, and Duo could just see the being pouting as he said the words. "But, why such a supreme being like yourself would remember me, who only lived in your head for fifteen years, I have no idea." Duo smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes, I don't know why I should remember you, but for some reason, I seem to." he said haughtily, playing along. "But seriously, shin. where am I and why?" he asked, joking tone suddenly gone.

"You died, Duo." Shinigami said quietly, placing a slender hand on the boy's pale cheek. "You've been dead for a few minutes."

"Dead!? Why? How?" Duo asked, staring into the Deep black eyes of the god of death.

"Because I needed to explain your destiny to you." Shinigami said, sitting down and pulling Duo into his lap. "I'm sorry. but we have to talk fast, or your body may be disposed of before we are done." Duo nodded, resting his head on Death's shoulder.

My P.O.V. the hospital.

Wufei ran full out down the hospital hallway to Duo's room, praying that the boy wasn't dead. he skidded around a corner and slammed into the room, staring at Duo's prone form for a split second before he ran to the bed and began reviving him.

"Oh my god, Duo!" the doctor shouted, entering the room just after wufei. he saw the chinese cop trying to revive the braided boy and walked to the bed, tapping him on the shoulder. Wufei looked at him and sighed when he shook his head. "He's gone. The alarm's been going off for two minutes." both pairs of eyes moved to rest on the thin green line on the monitor.

Deadness....

"You're joking!" Duo cried, not believing his ears. Death pulled him close, stroking his head.

"I'm afraid not, kiddo." he sighed. "In three weeks, you will come into your full power as host to the god of death, and life will get complicated. you can either choose to die, and destroy the world, or you can save it, and live. it's all up to you."

"The fate of the world rests with me!?" Duo asked incredulously. "If it's destiny, my choice is already made, right? so why am I here?"

"Because for once destiny is stumped. she doesn't know what to do with you. Your soulmate is the deciding factor. If you find him before you come into your power and he falls in love with you, then you will live. if not, you will die, taking the world with you. You have to go now, or your body will be premanently damaged." death gave Duo one last hug before the boy fazed out of sight.

"Make the right choice, and find love, little one." He sighed before he, too, dissappeared.

Duo's P.O.V. hospital. ten minutes after death.

My eyes snapped open as soon as I entered my body. but something wasn't right. something was off. First of all, I could only see whiteness. oh, there was a sheet covering my face.

I reaced up a hand weakly and pulled it off, breathing heavily as I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in a firey hell, so my body was, of course, still in tact, and I wasn't in excruciating pain. That bit worried me more than anything else. I sat up slowly, my head spinning.

"Ow." I moaned. Shini? I mindcalled hesitantly, hoping he was still there. a grunt answered me. W-where am I? I asked.

**Your bed, kiddo. They put curtains around your bed so people coming in didn't have to look at your deformedness. no, they put up curtains so people could say their goodbyes in private. **he answere.

"I-is anybody there!?" I called weakly. I didn't really expect an answer, so I was, of course, surprised when the curtain was thrown back and Heero and Wufei stood at the end of my bed. they were looking at me funny, who wouldn't, so I played it dumb.

"What's the matter with you two?" I asked lightly, chuckling.

"Y-you're dead!" Wufei cried, staring at me closely. "You died, and your heart stopped beating, and....Are you a vampire or something?" he demanded. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I'm the reincarnation of the god of death." I said sarcastically, hoping they never had to find out how true it was.

"The god of death, huh? is that why you call yourself shinigami?" heero sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded.

"Uh huh. Me 'n shini, we're real close, man. He had to kill me for a few minutes so he could explain my destiny to me. I wasn't gone that long, was I? sorry for scaring you all like that. he ususally only kills me when i'm at home." I shrugged, wondering if they'd believe me. I think Wufei did, but Heero, I wasn't gonna make any bets on.

"You're joking, right?" Wufei asked, his voice wavering only the slightest bit. I was proud of him for not passing out when I shook my head. it's more than I could say for myself. yup, I fainted, too much movement too quick. Heero and Wufei must have gotten the doctor while I was out, Cuz he was standing over me when I woke up.

"What the hell?" I asked groggily, sitting up slowly. "Oh, heyyaz doc." I groaned. He threw his arms around me and hugged me loosely.

"I thought we really lost you this time." he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Hey, I'm sitting up and talking, aren't I? I told you you couldn't get rid of us so easy." yep I said Us, doc's one of the few people who has seen shini take over my body, and so knows for a fact that he exists.

"I know, it's just... you're like the kid I never had, you know? and I don't want you to die, no matter how annoying you are." he explained, composing himself.

"Never know what ya got till it's gone, eh? don't worry, I'm stickin around for a while yet." I laughed. I hope. Shini was silent.

-)-)-)-)

Immortal- thank you all for the feedback you've given me on this story. I really thought that nobody would like it, but it was stuck in my head. I'm going on a trip on Saturday to Boston. wish me luck and I hope you all liked this chapter.

RuRu- We're sorry it's so short, but I couldn't be a good muse because of Hiroyuki sama. I'll do better next time, promise! thank you for reading!

Immortal- Read and Review please! Thank you! Next chapter coming up- Finding Faith. Enjoy it, and check out my other story, Losing Grip. it sucks almost as much as this one!


	5. finding faith

Immortal-OMG! I'm so so so sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but school's been hectica s hell, so I haven't had time to work on any of my two-soon to be three- posted stories. Forgive me please!

RuRu- Shut up, woman! Welcome to chaper five of Lies- Finding faith. Corny and Cliche, I know, but it's the best I could come up with. Read and review!

chapter five: finding faith. enjoy...

Duo stared at the disassembled gun on his hospital tray, his mind moving sluggishly.

"Let me get this straight...You want me to put this together as fast as I can?" he clarified. The doctor nodded. "Okay, now for the oldest question known to man. why?" he sighed.

"Because I need to test your speed. I know how fast you used to be, and I want to see if those three holes in your side affected you more than you're letting on..." he explained. I bit my lip, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright." I went through the motions of assembling the firearm, completing it in only a few seconds and handing it to him for inspection. we repeated this a few more times before the door to my room opened.

"What the hell?" I looked up from the AK47 I was putting together, not pausing, to see Wufei and Heero staring at me in shock. I put the last piece on and handed it to the doctor.

"What?" I asked. Wufei shook his head and took the gun from the doctor.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded. I smirked.

"It's mine." he turned to me and stared. Heero pushed off from the doorframe and walked over, taking the gun from Wufei.

"No it's not." he said suddenly. "It's military issue. where's your permit?" I pointed to the jacket that the kids had bought me.

"Inside pocket." I smirked. He looked in the pocket and found my warrant, reading it quickly.

"How did you manage to get a Military issue semi-automatic rifle?" he demanded, his voice exasperated. "You get away with more shit than anyone should be allowed to!" I smirked.

"Being a famous killer might have something to do with it."

Wow, kid. You're just beggind to get arested, aren't you? You know that Treize would kill you if you gotin a fight with his pet cop. I nodded lightly, taking my gun back.

**I know, Shini. But it's true, and I never lie.** he laughed quietly as I turned my attention back to Heero, who was glaring at me. I sighed.

"What?" I asked, my voice exasperated.

"Nothing." he sighed, walking out of the room. I found myself watching the almost hypnotic sway of his hips as he walked before I looked at Wufei and made a worried expression.

"Who pissed in His cheerios?" I asked. Wufei smirked, then followed his partner. I shrugged and took the next gun from the line, assembling it with an absentmindedness that slowed my speed.

"Duo!" Doc called, snapping in my face. I looked up, surprised, and dropped it with a clatter. Heero and Wufei moved back into the doorway, watching as Doc shook my shoulders. I didn't even notice, lost as I was in a rush of power.

**Shini!** I mind cried desperately, my eyes wide. nothing answered me. I made a whimpering sound, sensing that I was loosing myself to the power as it flooded my senses. I couldn't move, and it was freaking me out.

And with a rush, it was over, and I was on my side on the floor, panting for breath.

"Duo?" Doc cried, shaking my shoulders. "Duo, are you okay?" I flicked my eyes to him, and nodded, licking my lips.

"F-fine." I managed, sitting up slowly. "W-what the hell...happened?" I looked up at the doorway, where Heero and Wufei stood, concerned expressions in their eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to get to my feet. unsteady as I was, I didn't make it, and ended up falling backwards, hitting my head on the rather hard and uncaring floor. I goaned, biting my lip.

"Duo? Don't move, I'll be right back." Doc said worriedly, standing up and running out of the room. I smirked.

"Don't worry about that...I'm staying right where I am unless someone feels like giving me a free ride up to my bed." a weak chuckle escaped me as I lay there, the world tap dancing around me. Two sets of footsteps entered my room, both even and calculated. I sighed. "What?" Heero kneeled next to me and put a hand on my forehead. "I know I have a fever. I've also probablygot a concussion, and internal bleeding. I'll survive." the hand was removed, and I felt my forehead chill for a moment. I opened my eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wufei asked, sitting on my bed.

"You'd have to ask Shini that, and He'd have to kill you in order to talk to you and tell you." he looked at me like I was insane. "Thought I was joking?" he nodded, making me laugh out loud. "Nah. I never lie." I closed my eyes again, waiting for Doc to get back. "How the hell long does it take to get some fucking aides to help me into bed?" I demanded of the backs of my eyelids. doc's soft footsteps answered me. "About time."

"He's right there. Don't jar him too much." I opened my eyes as I was picked up, and saw the piercing green eye of the paramedic who had brought me in.

"Heyla!" I exclaimed, smiling softly. "Where have you been? you haven't been cheating on me with that cute blonde have you?" he smirked and lay me down gently, running a hand over my bangs as he shook his head.

"I had to go talk to an old bag about a cross." he smirked. my eyes widened as he dangled my cross in front of my eyes. "Quatre had to threaten her with all this legal crap that I didn't understand in the least to get it, but we did."

Everything works out in the end, kid. just have faith. I shook my head, fixing the small clasp in place, the chain around my neck.

"Thanks." I managed, staring at the gold cross.

Immortal- heyla, everybody! There's another chapter of Lies! Sorry it's so short, but, hey, better short than nothing, right? anyways. Thank you all for reading. RuRu-chan is currently on vacation, so she can't help me with it. Bear with me for right now. Next chapter of lies- nine tailed lies.


	6. nine tailed lies

Immortal- please don't kill me because these last two chapters took so long to get out, but I've been really busy.

(Heero POV)

I stared at the figure sleeping on the hospital bed, my mind in turmoil. I didn't understand these emotions I was feeling. he stirred slightly, eyes shifting under their lids as he groaned, turning onto his side. He was an enigma to me, with a face that practically yelled 'Ignore me, I'm a fool!' a heart of gold, and a demon god living in his head. he was a puzzle with half the pieces missing.

"Ngh..." and he was waking up. I shook myself out of my thoughts as his eyes fluttered open. every time I see them, their brightness amazes me. not even four days ago, I had seen those very same eyes clouded with pain as he fell from being shot by my gun, the forgiveness for me, then, a few days later; anger, hate, and determination as he set out to kill a rogue vampire. "H'ro?" I blinked at the sound of my name..well, half of it...and grunted a curt 'Hn.'

"Is he awake?" that doctor was at the door again. I wondered vaguely if it was weird for such a doctor to be so obsessed with a single patient. Duo's face brightened immediately, and he sat up, smile on his face.

"Heyla doc!" he exclaimed, making me feel inexplicably jealous. he had only muttered my name, and this man gets a hello And a smile? My blood was close to boiling, and I drew a breath in surprise.

"Hello, Duo. How do you feel?" I stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"He had a nightmare, but was otherwise quiet during the night." my voice was it's usual monotone, and I was proud it didn't shake as I spoke, therefore revealing my anger.

"Good Morning, Heero." I nodded my head and walked out, closing the door softly behind me. I leaned on the wall next to Duo's door for a minute, collecting my thoughts. My puzzle was driving me crazy. The doctor emerged from the room a few minutes later and pushed me inside again. "He wants to see you." he shrugged. I nodded and walked in.

Duo was sitting on his bed, counting something off on his fingers, and frowning. "Seven, minus what? two...five...fuck." he looked up at me and smiled, making my heart melt...wait. what? Since when did just his smile make my knees weak? "Hey Heero, how long've i been in here?" i frowned.

"Today makes it a week, after you killed that vampire, why?" My voice was clipped, but Duo didn't seem phased by it at all.

"Oh. just wondering how many people I should yell at whenI get to the Police Station." I thought for a moment, trying to finda connection between the two, and drew a complete blank, old windblown tumbleweed included.

"What does that have to do with it?" he looked up, his face the very picture of innocent confusion, his head cocked to one side. "You asked how long you'd been here, then said you were trying to figure out how many people to yell at. what do they have to do with each other?" comprehension dawned in his eyes, and i had to fight down the urge to smile at his cuteness.

"That's easy sillly!" he exclaimed, motioning me closer. i walked up so i was standing next to his bed, scowling in confusion. he grabbed my left hand and pulled me to sit next to him. "See, i've been here a week and two days, right?" nod. "So i guess in that time I've pulled about, oh say, twenty one stunts that i should have gotten in trouble for, right?" another nod. i still had no idea where he planned on taking this, but i was interested in his logic. "I got in trouble for seven, and got away with fourteen. fourteen minus seven is seven, times the nine days I've been here, is sixty-three, divided by thethree people whogot me in trouble, not including the patients, istwenty-one. Twenty-one divided by the seven different pranks i pulled is three, plus the eight nurses who had breakdowns or took leave until i was gone, is eleven, so I'll yell at eleven people, Including Treize, when i get back to the Police Station."

by the time he was done, my head was spinning so fast i felt like i was tied to the wheel of a carriage. i blinked and nodded, somehow understanding that all that math was correct, and it seemed to make kind of sense. i stood and turned to go, muttering about calling Chang.

"Mind taking me down there? Doc says i can leave anytime i want to, and He'll deal with the paperwork." i sighed and nodded again, pulling out my cell phone to call Chang. It didn't take a genius to figure out thatI would need his help.

Ten minutes, three near cataclysmic accidents, and twenty nine complaints later, Duo and i were standing in the front lobby while Chang pulled the car around. for i think the first tie in my life, i was getting a migraine, and my little braided puzzle was Still talking nonstop about any and everything.

as Chang pulled up and Helped Duo into the car, a single thought flitted through my head, warning me of Impending Doom.

_Kami help me._

Duo POV.

I smiled wickedly as i rode in the back seat of the polie car, tempted to ask Wufei to stop by my old apartment so i could have a talk with the landlady. of course, that wouldn't go too well, so i didn't. i don't think Heero really kept up with my math back in my room, but it was funny to watch his face as he tried.

You just really like to fuck with people's heads, don't you, Duo? Shini asked. i could just see his arms crossed and a devilish gleam in his eyes. he really was the only friend i had. which i guess you could say was just pathetic or something. Why don't you keep talking? Annoy them a bit, so they'll leave you alone as soon as we get to the station?

**Good idea, Shini, i think i will. Now, what to talk about...** I bit my lip in thought, then smiled when i got an idea. Shini chuckled evilly. "So Wuffers..." he winced at his new nickname, and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. "Are you and Ro-chan like, Lovers or something? I mean, you're always together, and Ro-ro wouldn't let me kiss him in my room. Said something about 'Chang,' and that is your surname, isn't it?" Heero was turned in his seat and glaring at me for all that he was worth, which, with the blush covering his face, wasn't very effective. i kept a straight face and looked to Wufei, who was also as red as a tomato.

"No, we are not. We are partners on the Police Force, and we were assigned to make sure no one tried to kill you while you were injured." The chinese cop ground out. i nodded, my face brightening as though i had just found enlightenment.

"Oh! i get it! You don't want anyone to know, so you're just saying you're only partners! Don't worry, Wu-bear! I won't tell a soul your dirty secret." he growled something under his breath, and Heero turned forward again. they were ignoring me now. i sighed.

**Well, that didn't last long. this sucks... Shini? What if i fall in love, but it's not my true love. what happens then?** there was a thoughtful pause, then shini spoke up.

Then it's as though you didn't fall in love. If it's not true, then it doesn't count.

**Do you believe in fate, Shini? or Destiny?** a wave of emotion that screamed 'Yes, but i don't like them!' hit me, makingme grunt softly.

Why do you want to know? Shini's voice was curious, and I felt compelled to answer.

**Well, it just never sat well with me that my life was planned out and i had no say in it. Then you tell me that if i don't find my true love in so much time, the world's gonna end. that's a lot of pressure to find someone who loves me, when i don't know anything about them, and that pressure might make me make the wrong descision.** I explained softly.

Why are you so worried? You said it yourself, I'm your only real friend, and when you die, you can come stay with me. we can be gods together. 

**Because even if it is fucked up, and there's so much fighting i can't stand it...this place is still my home. there are billions of people out there who've never done anything wrong. i don't want them to die before their time just because i was too dense to find my true love. they don't deserve that. **i looked up suddenly, feeling a heavy gaze on my head. My eyes locked with Heero's and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just thinkin of who to yell at." i cringed on the inside. every lie i told killed a part of me. but i couldn't really escape it; if i told the truth, he might act like my true love just to stop the world ending. not that i think he would, but it was my burden to bear, and i would. one more lie never hurt anyone. my whole life was built on them, after all.

Maybe if i told enough, my love wouldn't matter when the time came.

Immortal- Well? WELL? watcha think? Since I took so long updating, i did two chapters in one day! Aren't ya proud ? Thanks to all of you who reviewed for this story, and next time I'll have replies, but right now I'm running on Coffee and Juicy Juice. no room for more thinnking in my head. I'm going to sleep. R and R please. thankee!


End file.
